


Guardians of A Rare Thing

by ladyarcherfan3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Born of Light 'verse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, SObiweek, sobiwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/pseuds/ladyarcherfan3
Summary: Obi-Wan and Sabé take a moment to contemplate how far they've come and what their future might hold.





	Guardians of A Rare Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529009) by [bratanimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratanimus/pseuds/bratanimus), [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/pseuds/mrstater). 



> This is a scene set post [Born of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529009/chapters/25880316) and mrstater's [To Market, To Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604909%22), so it will make far more sense if you have read those before this. Don't worry, I'll wait, they are great stories.

The muffled sounds of the door and then stomping boots filtered down to the basement. Obi-Wan blinked out of the meditative near trance he had fallen into while he’d worked on the ever-growing garden. There had been a few issues with the drip lines plugging up, and Sabé had decided to go hunting while he fixed it; she’d been restless and finally feeling up to going further than the eopie pen and vaporator. So he cleared the lines and filter to help prevent further clogs and tried to push past the tiny tendrils of concern that coiled in his chest and gut. The damp green silence of the plants helped him slip deeper into the Force and towards peace, though, and he trailed his fingers over a few of the plants and he started back up to the main floor.

He was halfway up the stairs when Sabé opened the door and peered down.

“I’m back. How was meditating at the plants?” she asked, one corner of her mouth quirked up in a grin.

“Growing and glowing, like some others I could name,” he replied as he reached the top of the stairs. “How was your hunt?”

She held up two sand grouse. “Successful.”

Obi-Wan grinned at her obvious pride. The desert had been unusually bountiful after the rainstorm, and even if the blooms had long faded and the rest of the plant life shrunk back down, the wildlife population had flourished. It worked out well for them; fresh meat was a nice change from salthia beans for protein, and it meant that Sabé didn’t need to make long trips across the sand to find anything.

“Let me take those, and you go get cleaned up and rest.” He lifted the birds out of her grasp and dodged a play swat as he went to the kitchen.

“Don’t get feathers everywhere,” she teased, but she went to the ‘fresher without a backward glance.

Obi-Wan made short work of the birds - his general skills in the kitchen had only improved since Sabé had arrived. He set the prepared grouse to roast in the oven with tubers and onions but little other spice. He didn’t want to challenge Sabé’s stomach and spices had been an issue recently.

By the time he was done in the kitchen, Sabé was out of the ‘fresher and sprawled across the entire bed.

“Are you planning to make some space for me?”

She hummed a negative. “I’m comfortable like this.”

“Far be it from me to deny you comfort, especially after you brought our supper in from the desert. But maybe I can entice you with some added comfort and pleasure?” He waggled his eyebrows and tried to squash a grin.

Sabé giggled. “Oh? And what did you have in mind?”

“Sit up for a moment, and I’ll show you.” He slipped into the bed, moved the pillow out of the way, and tapped his lap. Sabé leaned back and rested her head on his lap, still sprawled out over most of the bed.

“Hmm. This pillow isn’t as soft as my other one. Too many muscles.”

“I doubt your other pillow can do this, though.” He ran his fingers through her hair, a gentle touch to avoid making tangles as it grew into a scalp massage; it was so much longer and softer than the first time he had washed her hair; and it felt like silk against his desert-roughened hands. Sabé closed her eyes and sighed. There had been no lack of physical contact between them for months, but they both still craved touch. Scalp massages made both of them purr like Loth-cats.

Obi-Wan rubbed gentle circles on her temples and watched as the faint creases around her eyes eased away. She had started to wear tinted goggles when outside to stave off sun headaches and make seeing her targets easier, but there were many other stressors to set off a headache, now.

One of his hands eased down her head, neck, shoulder and followed her arm down to her hand, resting low on her belly. He interlaced their fingers, but let his fingertips brush her skin where her shirt had slid up. There was a soft swell that had only just started to show, and he already marveled at it.

“I might like my head pet, but that doesn’t mean I like belly rubs, you know. I’m not a Loth-cat, even if you say I purr like one.”

“I was not rubbing your belly, simply resting my hand there,” Obi-Wan said in mock outrage. “And besides, you’re far more adorable than any Loth-cat.”

Sabé reached up and ruffled his beard and tugged on his long hair. “And you’re hairy enough to be one. No, I take it back, you’re more in bantha territory.”

“I thought you liked my long hair.”

Sabé flapped a hand. “Oh, I don’t mind it. I just think it makes you look like a bantha.”

Obi-Wan snorted a laugh, and then lowed like a bantha. He bent over to tickle Sabé’s face with his beard and hair, while she giggled uncontrollably. After a few moments, they both settled down, still grinning, but relaxed and at ease.

“You going to add that bantha noise to your krayt dragon roar to the list of sounds you teach Gunnar?” Sabé asked with a grin.

“I doubt he needs help with that. It’s not as impressive as the krayt roar. But I’m sure I’ll have an eager student closer to home.” He traced her belly again.

After a moment of quiet, fingers tangled with his, Sabé whispered, “It still doesn’t feel real.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. “Even after all those bouts of morning sickness? Those seemed pretty real.”

She punched his arm without any power. “You have _no_ idea. But…” She trailed off and looked down at their joined hands. “We’re going to have a baby. It sounds impossible.”

“Does it really? With the activities we get up to?” Obi-Wan teased.

“You know what I mean,” she said, rolling her eyes. “A Jedi and a Handmaiden. On Tatooine. Us. Here! I just, sometimes…” She bit her lip as her eyes flooded with tears. “I honestly can’t believe we survived everything, found each other, and built a life here. Are starting a _family_. With all the pain and darkness in our past, the fact that we came through that and found light again…”

Obi-Wan brushed away a tear that rolled down her temple. “I wouldn’t have thought it possible, either,” he agreed. “But even in the darkness, the light cannot be hidden. And the smallest spark can grow to a flame. There was always a reason to hope, but it took you to remind me of that. And now, that hope keeps growing, and I keep finding reasons to fight for it. You gave that to me.”

Sabé sat up to look at him properly. “You gave those gifts to me, as well.” She leaned forward and kissed him, soft and gentle. “And we’re going to be amazing parents because we have each other. And because I say so.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “As the queen commands, so it shall be done.”

“Good. Now, you can keep up that head massage.” She re-settled with her head on his lap.

His free hand found hers, and they both settled over her belly again, their whole new world small enough to hide under their palms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Riches and Wonders" by The Mountain Goats.
> 
> Many thanks to mrstater for her beta read - she made sure it was in good shape and reassured me with much keysmashing that I had hit the characters as inspired by BOL.


End file.
